Creatures Beyond the Skies
by SoniCanvas
Summary: Hex memanggil kekuatan dari penguasa langit, namun kekuatan itu berbelok kepada Ben hingga membuat Omnitrix memunculkan sosok-sosok yang bukan alien miliknya. Bagaimanakah Ben akan beradaptasi dengan perubahan tersebut?
1. Escape

Halo, dan sekali lagi, Soni kembali!

maaf jika saya menghadapi hiatus yang cukup lama, tapi saya usahakan akan terus menulis untuk hibur kalian. Berikut adalah kumpulan drabble crossover pertama saya.

Disclaimer:

Ben 10 franchise belongs to Man of Action

Granblue Fantasy characters belongs to Cygames

Summary: Hex kembali dari kegelapan dan mengutuk Omnitrix milik Ben. Jam tangan itu tak hancur, tapi alien di dalamnya berganti menjadi bangsa kuno bernama bangsa "Primal". Bagaimana Ben dkk akan beradaptasi dengan makhluk-makhluk astral tersebut?

[insert Ben 10 Omniverse Theme song here]

 **If Ben's Aliens were Primals of the Skies**

"Animus Codex...akhirnya ada di tanganku. Dengan ini, aku bisa memakai kekuatan makhluk astral dari langit untuk menghancurkanmu dan menguasai dunia!" seorang lelaki berjubah merah dengan tubuh yang digambar dengan dandanan tengkorak memegang buku berwarna biru dengan aksen keperakan dan bergambar bintang yang bersinar. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut dan merapal mantra demi mantra.

Beb terkulai lemas di tengah panasnya aspal jalan seiring langit berubah mendung dan megeluarkan cahaya petir putih yang akan mendekati penyihir tersebut.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau memilikinya, Hex!"

Dengan jam tangan masih menyala merah—tanda Omnitrix kehabisan tenaga, Ben yang sudah bukan anak kecil lagi berlari ke arah cahaya tersebut. Ia mendorong Hex dengan tiba-tiba hingga keduanya jatuh ke tanah, kemudian Ben mencoba merampas buku mantra itu dari tangannya.

CTAAAAAR! BLAAAAR! BZZZZT!

Ben mencoba melindungi dirinya dengan tangan kirinya, membuat Omnitrix tersetrum dan konslet hingga berubah warna tak terkendali sembari Ben akhirnya merebut buku tersebut, lalu lari tunggang-langgang sementara sebuah truk berwarna oranye sedang melaju menghampirinya namun lelaki berkaus hijau itu malah berbelok karena panik.

"Ben, tumpangannya ada disini!" sahut sesosok alien dengan wajah putih dan seragam biru memanggil bocah 16 tahun itu sembari mencoba menyusul dengan truknya.

Ben terus berlari, berlari dan berlari seraya memukul-mukul jam tangan putih kehijauan yang terpasang di yangan kirinya namun tak ada yang terjadi—membuatnya tak melihat jalan dan jatuh terpeleset.

"Takkan kubiarkan anak kecil dengan jam tangan ajaibnya menghalangi rencan—"

BRAK!

Belum selesai Hex berbicara, sebuah truk oranye menabraknya dari samping. Membuat penyihir itu terhempas jatuh dan tak bisa bangun lagi sampai terguling-guling dan tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam karena menabrak 10 gedung.

"Serangan kejutan. Kau berutang sebungkus kentang ulir padaku." kata sang alien di dalam truk tersebut.

Ben berdiri dengan angkuh, berjalan menghampiri truk itu dan berkata, "Kau hanya beruntung, Rook. Kau hanya beruntung..."

"Sepertinya ada yang tak beres dengan Omnitrix setelah kejadian tadi." kata pria alien yang dipanggil Rook itu. "Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku menampar jam tangan ini bolak-balik dan kondisinya tetap akan mulus seperti baru. Jangan khawatir, Kawan." balas Ben santai sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya, menunjukkan Omnitrix yang yang menurutnya luar biasa itu hingga Ia menyadari penampakan layar jam tangannya menjadi berbeda—sosok siluet yang ditampilkan jam tangan itu tak seperti bentuk alien yang akrab di matanya.

'Aku tak mengenal semua alien ini. Kurasa aku akan mencoba keberuntunganku lagi...' pikirnya.


	2. Yggdrasil

terinspirasi dari Omnitrix yang membutuhkan tangan hoki untuk dipencet, saya menciptakan kumpulan drabble yang semoga akan menghibur kalian. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Ben 10 franchise belongs to Man of Action

Granblue Fantasy characters belongs to Cygames

Summary: Ben akan menghadapi hari-hari dimana keberuntunganya akan diuji. Sosok apakah yang akan diberikan padanya nanti?

.

.

 **Creatures Beyond the Skies**

 **.**

Chapter 1: Yggdrasil

"Kau masih mengutak-atik Omnitrix sejak kita keluar dari markas. Kau yakin keadaanmu baik-baik saja?" Rook memperhatikan Ben yang tak menghabiskan kentang goreng yang sudah dibelinya untuk dimakan di dermaga siang itu karena Omnitrix miliknya bertingkah cukup aneh.

"Semua bagiannya baik-baik saja. Hanya penampakannya yang aneh." jawab Ben sembari sibuk mengutak-atik jam tangan ajaib itu dengan mulut yang mangap bak ikan mas koki untuk memungut sebatang kentang goreng dan mengulumnya. "Maksudku, semuanya tak terlihat seperti alien milikku, bahkan Azmuth takkan bisa mengenali mereka."

Mulut Ben masih menggigit kentang goreng saus pedasnya hingga tak sadar saus di atas makanannya menetes di atas Omnitrix.

"Astaga, kau jorok sekai. Biar aku bersihkan."

"Rook, jauhkan tanganmu dari—AAAAAAAAAAH!"

BWOSH!

Rook yang risih dengan perilaku Ben berniat untuk membersihkan jam tangan ajaibnya, namun justru membuatnya tak sengaja menekan tombol di jam tangan tersebut hingga Ben berubah menjadi sesosok wanita bergaun panjang dengan rambut coklat dikuncir dua dan tanaman yang tumbuh di atas kepalanya.

Rook hanya terpaku melihat bentuk baru rekannya. Selama masa magang kerjanya, Ia tak pernah melihat Ben berubah menjadi sosok wanita—terutama dengan tunas yang tumbuh di kepalanya.

Ben mengangkat bahunya tanda tak paham dengan apa yang dilihat darinya. Namun, saat dirinya membuka mulut hanyalah suara dengungan yang terdengar.

"Ben, kau baik-baik saja?" Rook masih menatap Ben dengan harap-harap cemas.

Ben berusaha berteriak namun hanyalah dengungan yang kekuar dari mulutnya. Keadaan semakin bertambah aneh ketika Rook mendengar suara Ben di dalam kepalanya yang berkata, "MENURUTMU BAGAIMANA? AKU PEREMPUAN BISU!"

"Aku bisa mendengar suaramu, Ben. Berhentilah meneriakiku." Rook menutup telinganya, namun suara Ben yang marah tak meninggalkan kepalanya.

Ben mengisyaratkan sebuah buku yang diambilnya dari Hex kepada rekannya. Buku itu mungkin punya petunjuk dari kekacauan ini, pikirnya.

Rook yang bisa mendengar pikiran Ben segera mengambil buku berwarna biru keperakan itu dari dalam truknya dan mulai membaca lembar demi lembar.

"Bentuk ini punya nama Yggdrasil, Pohon Kehidupan. Ia melihat dan mempelajari tentang kehidupan begitu lama hingga melampaui kemampuan berbahasa manusia. Kurasa ini penyebab tak ada yang mengerti ucapanmu selain aku."

'Karena kau bukan manusia?' pikir Ben.

Rook hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan, "Ras yang muncul di Omnitrix saat ini bukanlah alien, melainkan ras kuno bernama Primal. Mereka diciptakan sebagai senjata perang oleh makhluk Astral untuk memusnahkan manusia dan penghuni langit lainnya."

TINUNG, TINUNG, TINUNG, TUUUUUUUUT!

BWOSH!

Tepat setelah Rook membaca buku tersebut, Ben kembali ke bentuk aslinya dan berkata, "Aku berhenti mendengarkan sejak kau bilang "senjata perang". Apa ada info lain yang harus kau berikan?"

Rook memicingkan matanya pada Ben, lalu berkata, "Ben, tadi kau sedang apa?"

"tidak ada. Ayo kita ke tempat lain." Ben merangkul pundak Rook sembari tersenyum canggung, berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa dirinya telah menggunakan kekuatan Yggdrasil untuk membuat lubang kawah raksasa yang menembus tanah hingga ke Undertown sambil masuk kembali ke dalam truk mereka dan meninggalkan dermaga tersebut.


	3. Path of Destruction

terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih ingin membacanya. saya hargai tidak ada review, tapi satu review akan sangat berarti bagi saya untuk menjadi lebih baik kedepannya.

Ben 10 franchise belongs to Man of Action

Granblue Fantasy characters belong to Cygames

Sosok di dalam jam tangan Ben bukanlah bangsa alien, melainkan sebuah ras kuno yang disebut "Primal Beast" yang dimaksudkan untuk dikendalikan oleh Hex sebagai senjata perang. Namun itu semua tak segarang yang dikira.

.

 **Creatures Beyond the Skies**

Chapter 2: Shiva

Di perjalanan, Ben sibuk mengutak-atik Omnitrix miliknya sementara Rook mengemudi di jalan tol. Ia menyadari Ben terpaku pada sosok siluet yang bentuknya tampak akrab baginya.

"Kau melamun saja sejak tadi. apakah anjing menggigit lidahmu?" ujarnya.

"Yang benar kucing, Rook." Ben membenarkan ungkapan yang Rook ucapkan. "Aku hanya melihat-lihat alien—"

"Primal Beast."

"Ya, pokoknya itu. Ada satu yang penampilannya mirip Four-Arms, tapi aku tak tahu apakah dia akan sama kuatnya."

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan mereka, Ben. Ras Primal yang disebutkan buku itu bisa jadi lebih kuat dari alien milikmu atau bahkan salah satunya akan menguasai pikiranmu."

"Itulah gunanya kita berada di dalam sini." Ben memukul pelan dasbor di dalam truk oranye tersebut.

"...kau akan mencoba mereka di dalam truk dengan jalan tol penuh kerumunan kendaraan?" Rook memiringkan kepalanya.

"MENCARI SPOT UNTUK BERUBAH, ROOK!" Ben mendengus kesal.

"Yah, setidaknya kau tidak berteriak di dalam kepalaku seperti tadi—hey, apa itu?" Rook menunjuk longsoran batu yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"AKU TANGANI INI. KAU BACA SAJA PETUNJUK DI BUKUNYA!" Ben berlari keluar dari truk sambil menekan tombol Omnitrix.

BWOSH!

Sinar hijau menyelimuti tubuhnya dan seiring cahaya itu pudar, Ben berubah menjadi sosok lelaki berbadan tegap dan berkulit kebiruan dengan empat tangan.

"Mari kita cari tahu seberapa kuat dirimu." gumam Ben sambil menangkap sebuah batu besar yang jatyh di hadapannya, namun tubuhnya tak terlalu kuat menahan beban itu seiring batu tersebut diturunkan.

"Oh, ayolah. Apa gunanya empat tangan jika mengangkat batu besar saja tidak kuat?" Ben uring-uringan dan menendang kerikil dengan kesalnya.

"Ben, Laser di mata ketiganya!" Rook berlari menghampiri Ben yang akan menghadapi lebih banyak longsoran batu di matanya. "Shiva, Dewa Penghancur. Dia punya mata ketiga di dahinya!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ben tidak paham maksud Rook dengan "mata ketiga" sementara bebatuan besar akan melumatnya hingga rata dengan tanah. Tanpa sadar, Ben yang pasrah mengeluarkan laser berkekuatan besar hingga melenyapkan bebatuan tersebut hingga tak ada yang tersisa.

"Ini...LUR BIASA!" Ben yang senang melenyapkan batu ternyata tak bisa mengendalikan laser tersebut hingga tanpa sengaja membelah truk oranye milik Rook hingga terbelah dua, tepat sebelum waktunya habis dan Ben kembali menjadi manusia biasa.

"Haruskah kau membidiknya ke trukku?" Rook melipat tangannya kesal.

"...Ahahahaha..." Ben hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya karena ulahnya yang sudah tak terhindarkan lagi.


End file.
